Mio Amoré
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Watson acaba se dando mal em um costumeiro encontro amoroso, enchendo à cara e descobrindo que Sherlock planeja uma noite diferente para o amigo, afinal, quem brinca com o fogo, acaba se queimando. Watson PoV.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não pertencem à mim, e sim ao Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e ao povo da BBC.

**Conteúdo:** M Slash Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, NC-17.

**Beta:** CassGirl, _MissJ_, Escrava dos meu surtos com o fofo do Watson e Cia.S2 *-*

**Sinopse:**Watson acaba se dando mal em um costumeiro encontro amoroso, enchendo à cara e descobrindo que Sherlock planeja uma noite diferente para o amigo, afinal, quem brinca com o fogo, acaba se queimando. Watson PoV.

**Nota 1:**Fanfic da shipp Sherlock/Watson DA SÉRIE da BBC, não do filme(que, por mais que eu goste das versões dos filmes, não consigo shippá-los). Fanfic com altos spoilers da primeira temporada, e leve referências à segunda.

**Nota 2:**Dedico a fanfic para a beta CassGirl, essa pérola de menina que eu acabei por conhecer e me afeiçoar, que compartilha meus surtos e alvo, às vezes, das minhas encheções de

* * *

><p><strong>Mio Amoré<strong>

Sherlock lia um livro qualquer, deitado no sofá. Já estava ficando entediado, quando Watson entrou pela porta. Mancava na perna esquerda, notou. Um ligeiro marcar, mas ainda perceptível ao seus olhos perspicazes. Watson era um quadro chamativo demais, sempre fora. Foi necessário apenas um vislumbre para que sua noite inteira fosse resumida em poucas linhas.

- Se vai vomitar, vá ao banheiro. – Disse, mal fitando o único amigo que tinha.

- Como? – Watson perguntou, a voz lhe dando o atestado final de culpa. Não que Sherlock necessitasse de um atestado final, longe disso.

- Está bêbado. – Sentenciou o moreno, como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Watson já iria abrir a boca novamente para repetir a pergunta, mas Sherlock fora mais rápido:

- Está mancando na perna esquerda. Nunca mancou na perna esquerda quando estava sóbrio.

- Isso não é...

- Verdade? De fato, não. Já mancou quando tinha problemas mentais, mas já não os têm. E também não podem ter voltado, caso contrário, sua mão esquerda também tremeria.

Watson boquiabriu-se. Era impressão sua ou Sherlock o xingara de louco?

- Se está aqui, bêbado, antes de amanhecer, só posso presumir que a noite foi ruim. Bom, isso e o fato de você não estar com a marca de batom no colarinho usual que sempre recebe quando vai sair com a senhorita... como é mesmo o nome da atual? Rochelle? Margareth? Não importa. Não se deu bem hoje, e não ficou na rua porque estava, como aposto ser a verdade, passando mal. Por isso eu repito, se vai vomitar, vomite no banheiro.

Watson fechou o semblante, irritado.

- Sabe, eu _odeio_ quando você faz isso.

Sherlock não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas continuou folheando as páginas de seu livro.

- Eu estou falando com você! – Watson aumentou o tom de voz, se aproximando.

- Chato! – Sherlock pronunciou, como uma campainha irritante. Jogou o livro pelos ares, entediado.

- Isso tudo é falta de uma namorada, sabia? – Watson sentou-se, sem jeito, na mesinha de centro, de frente para o moreno. A mesinha rangeu sob seu peso.

- Você tem uma por semana e olha só o estado em que está: bêbado, mancando e quase vomitando na própria camisa.

- Talvez se Irene ainda estivesse aqui.

- Não gosto de ser dominado. – Sherlock retrucou, irritado.

- Me pareceu que se divertia com ela. – Watson provocou.

Sherlock levantou-se. Foi até um armarinho próximo e retirou uma embalagem de adesivos para nicotina de lá.

- Me pergunto se um dia já teve uma mulher, ou homem, Sherlock. – Watson continuou.

- Tenho você, e pra mim isso é o que interessa. – Sherlock disse, simples.

Watson abriu a boca duas vezes, mas nada disse. Era a bebida fazendo efeito ou seu rosto corara em um rosa claro de repente?

- Digo por tomar uma mulher ou homem para si.

- Não lhe convém.

- Digo no sentido sexual. – Watson esclareceu melhor.

- Já entendi o significado. – Sherlock anunciou, levemente irritado, enquanto colava mais um adesivo no braço. – Sua postura corporal, retraída, já indica que está entrando em um assunto íntimo.

- Dá pra parar de ficar reparando no meu corpo? – Watson quase gritou.

- Não me culpe por ser um quadro tão chamativo! – Sherlock realmente gritou.

- Isso é um assédio? Está flertando comigo? – Watson chocou-se.

- Deus, quando fica bêbado consegue ficar ainda mais estúpido! - Sherlock se aproximou, revirando os olhos.

- Achei que não acreditasse em Deus. – Watson atazanou.

Sherlock sentou-se no sofá, de frente para o loiro. Numa fração de segundo, apoiou as duas mãos nas coxas de Watson e se impulsionou para frente, quase colando o rosto no de Watson.

- Disse que nunca tomei alguém por meu. – O hálito do moreno era doce, a voz perigosamente sedutora. Watson nunca o ouvira falar assim, ou invadir tanto seu espaço pessoal – Diga, Watson, e se eu lhe tomasse como meu aqui e agora?

Watson engoliu em seco, sem reação.

- Eu odeio usar o nome do que não acredito novamente, mas... Deus, eu pedi para me dizer o que aconteceria, e não pensar sobre. – Sherlock pareceu aproximar ainda mais. – E pare de evitar meus olhos, dançando com essas suas íris como um cão atrás de um carro.

- Sherlock, eu não sou... – gay? Pela primeira vez, e talvez fosse pela imagem tão próxima do seu mentor, que ele cogitava a idéia de sua admiração pelo outro ser além do normal.

- E eu sou? – O outro perguntou.

Era uma questão um tanto ambígua. Watson sempre suspeitara de sua sexualidade, sempre. Talvez fosse apenas sua loucura não casual, mas às vezes a suspeita lhe tomava os pensamentos.

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar. – Watson disse, quase sem voz. A adrenalina de ver o outro tão próximo de si despertou sua mente do efeito do álcool.

- Então arrisque. Onde presume que eu quero chegar? – Os lábios do moreno estavam quase encostados aos seus.

- Pensei que fosse casado com seu trabalho, como me disse certa vez. – Watson tentou escapar pela tangente.

- Até um homem casado precisa sair um pouco da rotina, e a minha está ficando por deveras entediante. – Sherlock parecia sugar os seus olhos, com aqueles malditos olhos de raio-x.

Watson prendeu a respiração por um segundo, sem saber o que fazer. Deixou-se apenas saborear o hálito frio e indecente do outro, quase em baforadas no seu rosto. Hálito frio... mas, estavam em uma noite quente demais e trancafiados em seu duplex, não?

- Oh, meu Deus. - Watson, em uma desviada do olhar, fitou a cartilha de pastilha de menta jogada no sofá, onde antes o moreno estivera.

- Já disse que não acredito em Deus, Watson. – Sherlock repetiu.

- Você está bêbado! – Watson se afastou, quase caindo da mesa.

- Finalmente! – Sherlock entusiasmou-se, se recostando no sofá, dando palminhas. – Bravo! Achei que não descobriria nunca.

- Se quisesse que eu descobrisse, não deveria ter chupado a bela de menta para disfarçar o hálito.- Watson queixou-se.

- Se eu quisesse que você _não_ descobrisse, não seria estúpido o bastante para deixar isso aqui. – Sherlock pegou a cartilha da pastilha e sacudiu-a no ar em frente à expressão chocada de Watson. – O que foi?

- Você está bêbado! – Watson repetiu, mais alto. – Sherlock Holmes está bêbado!

- E você levou... – Sherlock puxou a manga esquerda da blusa novamente, fitando o relógio de pulso.- 3 minutos e 10 segundos para reparar nisso, aproximadamente.

- Porque está bebendo? É por causa da Irene?

- Não é por amor que bebo, Watson. – Deu-lhe uma piscadela singela, avisando que o flerte ainda não terminara. – É uma experiência, apenas. Quero ver o quanto fico sóbrio após uma garrafa de rum.

- Bebeu uma garrafa de rum sozinho? – Watson espantou-se. Nunca vira Sherlock beber, e de repente o amigo estava tendo hábitos de um alcoólatra.

- Não me julgue. Aposto que bebeu muito mais essa noite. – Sherlock analisou o outro. Watson arrumou o colarinho torto, desconfortável.

- Não comece. - Adiantou, já prevendo que o moreno saberia décor quantas doses e o que bebera só pela sua vestimenta.

- Vejamos. – Sherlock apoiou as mãos nas coxas de Watson novamente, procurando de perto por vestígios no rosto do loiro. – Aposto que bebeu um uísque, seu preferido. Mais do que quatro porções, prevejo.

- Está me testando novamente? – Watson perguntou, o rosto afastando-se. – O que quer que eu descubra agora? Que você andou se drogando também?

- Não estou drogado, Watson. Não tenha medo. – Sherlock se aproximou mais, encurtando a distância que o loiro aumentara.

- Não tenho medo de você. – Watson falou, mas percebeu que sua voz saiu falha e as vogais distorcidas.

- Então porque está tão nervoso? – Sherlock provocou.

Watson pigarreou, a fim de recuperar a voz.

- Não estou nervoso.

- Sim, está. Do contrário, seus ombros não estariam tão erguidos.

Watson fuzilou-o com o olhar. Deus, como _odiava_ quando ele fazia aquilo!

- Não tenho medo. – Repetiu, olhando nos olhos.

Sherlock analisou-o por um momento.

- Não estou mentindo. – Watson quebrou o silêncio.

- Sei que não. – Sherlock disse, num semi-sorriso. – Me olhou nos olhos quando disse e não vacilou o olhar, nem mesmo piscou. E, a não ser que você seja um mentiroso nato, o que garanto que não é, estará dizendo a verdade.

Watson fechou o cenho.

- Acha que não tenho capacidade de mentir para você?

- Acho.

- Me toma por ingênuo demais ou estúpido demais para ser um mentiroso?

- Lhe tomo como sincero, e te admiro por isso.

Watson não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou ofendido por Sherlock o estar subestimando. Porém, uma ponta de um estranho orgulho não tardou a aparecer.

- Não sei se acredito em tais palavras. – Watson disse, por fim. Talvez aquilo fosse outro teste idiota.

- Não confia em mim?

A resposta veio no silêncio do loiro.

- Por quê? – Sherlock quebrou o silêncio, desta vez.

- Me foram ditas coisas sobre você.

- Muitas coisas são ditas sobre mim. – Sherlock subiu a mão pela coxa esquerda de Watson, provocantemente.

- Suspeitam que você possa ser uma espécie de... serial killer encubado. – Watson tentou manter a voz firme com os gracejos do outro.

- Serial killer encubado?

- Sim. Acham que é questão de tempo até você virar um, isso, é claro, se já não _for_ um.

Sherlock sorriu, como se Watson tivesse lhe contado uma piada extremamente engraçada.

- E o que _você_ acha?

- Acho que estão errados. – Watson tentou parecer o menos irritado o possível com aquela situação, do moreno estar fazendo coça de um assunto sério.

- Por quê? – Sherlock perguntou, curioso.

- Acho que, se você fosse um serial killer, os jornais já estariam bombando com assassinatos grandiosos. Porque, bem... Sherlock, você é do tipo que...

- Se fosse suicidar, bancaria o homem-bomba e explodiria um quarteirão só para fazer algo estrondoso e ser lembrado por gerações? – Sherlock perguntou, sorridente.

- Exato. – Watson confirmou. Sherlock parecia ter tirado as palavras da sua boca. – Isso sem contar que os assassinatos seriam um mais chocante, macabro e elaborado que o outro. Repetir um mesmo padrão seria tedioso demais para você.

Sherlock parecia sorrir ainda mais.

- E como sabe que não sou um ''serial killer encubado''? – Sherlock perguntou, com um "quê" sarcástico.

- Já teria esbarrado com algum manuscrito dos seus planos grandiosos e elaborados por aqui.

Sherlock se segurou para não rir.

- É por isso que não confia em mim?

- Como é?

- Porque sabe que eu tenho a mente grande demais, engenhosa demais para guardar quantas mortes fossem necessárias na cabeça e não ousar escrever uma palavra sobre meu ''plano mirabolante'' e acabar com você ou a Sra. Hudson topando com ele. Não é?

Watson boquiabriu-se.

- Eu...

Sherlock interrompeu levantando as mãos e avançando para ele. Por um momento, Watson pensou que ele lhe agarraria a nuca e lhe daria um beijo francês profundo. Mas não deu. E alguma parte de si ficou extremamente desapontada com isso.

- Deus, desculpe pelo nome de novo, mas sossegue esses ombros! – Sherlock apertou-lhe as clavículas. – Relaxe!

Watson gemeu de dor pelo aperto. Mas, tão instantaneamente como a dor veio, passou, e, como se tivesse encostado o dedo um fio desencapado, sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer-lhe as clavículas e os ombros. Uma corrente energizante, relaxante.

- Você é sincero, mas acho que estava mentindo antes. – Sherlock se aproximou, cautelosamente. – Você tem medo de mim.

Watson franziu o cenho, mas não se afastou. Queria se mostrar mais confiante e seguro de si.

- Porque eu o temeria? – Watson perguntou, enquanto Sherlock aproximava seus rostos.

- Porque não me conhece, ou acha que não me conhece. - As mãos do moreno passaram da clavícula à nuca do loiro. – Tem medo do desconhecido, o que é natural, ainda mais no seu caso, um ex-militar. Nunca se sabe o que a linha inimiga está planejando, e nem quando será o próximo ataque, certo, soldado?

Watson não soube o que ocorreu, nem se deu conta da tamanha asneira que fizera. Só lembrou-se de sentir o hálito gelado de menta do outro entrando em sua boca e narinas e, no momento seguinte, puxava a nuca do mais alto para perto, num gesto instintivo que selou seus lábios.

Sherlock abriu os lábios mais facilmente do que Watson previra, dando espaço para sua língua matutina tomar passagem. Sua saliva ainda estava com um leve gosto de rum e um forte gosto de pastilha de menta. Não sabia se o moreno já beijara alguém na vida, mas não ousou perguntar.

- Não tenha medo de mim. – Sherlock sussurrou, quase em um gemido, quando as bocas se separaram.

- Não o temo. – Watson repetiu, olhando-o nos olhos novamente.

Pareceu ser o suficiente para tirar o único vestígio de sobriedade do mais alto, porque no segundo seguinte Sherlock o puxava pelo moletom desarrumado de encontro ao seu corpo.

Quanto Watson deu por si, já estava aos beijos com Sherlock, ambos deitados no sofá. Sherlock abraçava-o, ora na nuca, ora nas costas, ora na cintura, desajeitadamente. Nem mesmo Watson conseguiu parar quieto com o outro sugando seu ar com beijos lascivos a cada instante. Só pôde pensar que estava bêbado demais para estar fazendo aquilo com um homem e, principalmente, com Sherlock. O pior de tudo é que estava gostando.

Até que Sherlock interrompeu os beijos, embora os lábios ainda estivessem grudados nos do outro. Espichou o olhar para alguma direção que não fosse a figura de Watson.

O loiro, por sua vez, desgrudou os lábios, tomando àquilo como um insulto. Sherlock o seduzia, lhe dava um belo amasso e simplesmente parava tudo, ignorando-o completamente e não desejando ver seu rosto?

- Não agora, Sra. Hudson. – Sherlock anunciou.

Watson espiou a soleira da porta, e lá estava ela. A moradora do andar de baixo jazia na porta, dentro da sala, com uma vasilha e um cacho de uvas suculentas dentro. Tinha a cara vermelha como um tomate.

- Sra Hudson? – Watson chamou, já respirando aliviado pela atitude explicada do moreno.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas continuou ali, como pregada ao chão.

- Quarto? – Perguntou Sherlock.

Watson concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Ambos levantaram e se dirigiram ao quarto do moreno, o único com uma cama de casal. Sherlock fez questão de bater a porta da sala na cara da Sra. Hudson, com estrondo, no caminho.

Mal entrara no recinto, e Watson já fora atirado para a cama, com uma força que ele julgava que Sherlock não tinha. Sentou-se na cama desarrumada do outro, esperando pelo próximo movimento do mais alto.

- Sabe, eu também estava mentindo antes. – Sherlock se sentou, sem cerimônias, no seu colo, numa pose que ele jamais o imaginara fazendo.

- Não é a primeira vez que mente para mim. – Recordou Watson, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Só queria, por deuses, que Sherlock o calasse logo com mais beijos.

- Honestidade não é a qualidade que mais admiro em você, me desculpe. – Prosseguiu Sherlock, puxando pelo colarinho e envolvendo-o num olhar sublime.

- Nunca disse que era. – Watson anunciou, sem pensar.

- Então não há nada do que se desculpar. – Lhe lançou um daqueles sorrisos alvos, sem dentes à mostra, que faziam seu dia parecer mais claro.

- Então, qual é a qua-qualidade que você mais admira em eu, digo, mim. – Watson suava em bicas.

- É você ser maleável. – Sherlock anunciou, como se falasse que o Sol queimava e que a água do mar profundo era azul e de lagoa rasa era verde.

Watson arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Você é _dobrável_, caro Watson. – Sherlock sorriu novamente, prosseguindo. – É como um quebra-cabeças humano. Posso te montar e desmontar quando bem entender, inverter peças, fazer e acontecer.

- Sou um o quê? Um quebra-cabeças? – Watson boquiabriu-se. Já fora chamado de muitos nomes, bons ou ruins, mas nunca de ''quebra-cabeças''. Não sabia se ficava ofendido ou lisonjeado, mas apenas deu se ao prazer de rir interiormente. Só poderia ser Sherlock mesmo para lhe dar um apelido tão enigmático e confuso.

- O _meu_ quebra-cabeça. – Corrigiu Sherlock. – _Meu pequeno e doce quebra-cabeça._

Watson sorriu bobamente.

- Bebeu mais do que uma garrafa de rum, não é? – Perguntou.

- Bebi menos do que devia e mais do que o necessário. – Sherlock respondeu, sempre enigmático.

Watson não resistiu ao ímpeto e puxou-o pelo colarinho, selando suas bocas novamente.

- Já fez isso antes, não é? – Sherlock perguntou, quando as bocas se separaram.

- Quer dizer, com um homem?

Sherlock olhou-o de um modo gozador, deixando óbvio que se referia a fazer aquilo com um homem.

Watson abriu a boca. Agora que havia parado para pensar, Sherlock não era, ou seria, o primeiro homem com quem se deitaria.

- Eu, hum... – Engoliu em seco, recordando as memórias.

- Doeu? – O moreno perguntou. Watson assumiu um tom púrpura de vergonha, ao que Sherlock emendou. – Não estou dizendo o que está pensando.

- Sentimentalmente, então? – Sherlock lhe lançou aquele olhar novamente. – Não, não. Foi na época de exército. Sabe, dois soldados enchendo a cara, sem deitar com uma mulher por meses. Acabou acontecendo.

- Ele morreu logo depois, não é? - Sherlock presumiu, e Watson quase pôde ver um resquício de pena em seu olhar. – Doeu, não é?

- Sim. – Watson concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Droga, Sherlock sabia mesmo como estragar seus ânimos. – Mas não tanto. Não era nada grande, digo, eu e ele, no sentido sentimental.

- E tem outro sentido? – Sherlock perguntou, parecendo se divertir.

- Não, não. – Watson encabulou-se. – Mas não era algo duradouro, nem sério. Foi só uma transa casual.

- E o que acha que essa noite será? – Sherlock perguntou, afiado como uma agulha.

- E-eu...eu... – Watson gaguejou, pensando na resposta.

Mas logo seu trabalho foi poupado para depois, com a boca do moreno avançando, desta vez, lasciva para a sua. Droga, pouco importava o que seriam deles depois. Queria aproveitar as maravilhas daquela noite, viver o momento.

As mãos do ex-militar logo escorregarão para o sobretudo do moreno, afim de tirá-lo.

- Não. – Sherlock o repreendeu, arfante pelos beijos.

- Como? – Watson perguntou. Não era possível que Sherlock fosse acabar com o clima novamente.

- Já fez isso antes, qual a graça de fazer de novo? – Sherlock perguntou, levantando-se do colo do outro e pondo-se em pé.

- Você...? – Watson teve vontade de socar o outro.

- Não quero ser deveras entediante. Vamos fazer algo novo. – Sherlock sorriu de leve.

Watson franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Me diga, querido Watson, o que lê sobre meu sobretudo? – Sherlock perguntou, enigmático de novo.

- Isso é outro teste estúpido? – Watson perguntou irritado.

- Responda. – Sherlock quase gritou.

- Ele é... hum... preto?

- Não! – Sherlock agarrou o sobretudo com uma das mãos. – _Leia_ meu sobretudo. Observe, e não simplesmente veja.

- Hum... ele é aconchegante? – Arriscou Watson, sem entender onde aquilo iria dar.

- Não! – Sherlock sacudiu as mãos ao alto, freneticamente, sem paciência. – _Observe_, e não _veja_.

Watson tossiu, se recompondo.

- Ele, hum... tem uma mancha perto do colarinho. – Observou.

- Continue. – Sherlock pediu, quase num sussurro ansioso.

- Mancha de bebida, eu acho. Derramou bebida porque nunca bebeu na vida, ou ao menos nunca ficou tão bêbado.

- Isso! – Sherlock deu pulinhos. – Isso!

- Sherlock, eu não entendo... – Watson começou, mas parou quando notou que Sherlock tirava o sobretudo.

- Minha vez. Sua jaqueta tem fios descosturados na manga. Provavelmente esbarrou na soleira da porta, ou na escadaria estreita até o segundo andar, enquanto cambaleava.

Watson concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ótimo! Ponto meu. Tire-a.

Watson tirou a jaqueta, já prevendo que aquele seria o strip-tease mais insano que já fizera.

- Sua vez. – Sherlock anunciou, parecendo se divertir.

Watson esquadrinhou-o atentamente, cada centímetro de sua roupa.

- Hum... estava com frio na garganta? – Perguntou, apontando para o cachecol azul-escuro ao redor do pescoço do outro, sem saber o que dizer.

- Errado! – Sherlock passou a mãos pelos cabelos, impaciente. – Tire sua gravata.

- Como?

- Você errou, tem que tirar uma peça de sua própria roupa. – Sherlock respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Onde está escrito isso? – Watson perguntou, emburrado.

- Meu jogo, minhas regras. – Watson abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sherlock emendou. – Sim, eu sei que você errou antes e não teve que tirar nenhuma peça de roupa. Mas as coisas mudam, as regras se alteram, e o jogo não pode ficar chato. A não ser que queira ficar nu antes da hora.

- Não é justo! – Watson protestou, já prevendo que perderia feio.

E assim aconteceu. Sherlock teve que tirar apenas os sapatos, as meias e o cachecol, este último sendo resultado de um erro seu ao ler a cueca da Watson. Watson já estava nu em questão de minutos.

- Sua vez. – Sherlock disse, sorrindo como Watson nunca o vira sorrir.

O loiro fitou-o o próprio corpo, sem entender.

- Se eu perder, o que é que vou ter que tirar? – Perguntou, confuso.

O sorriso de Sherlock pareceu se alargar ainda mais.

- Não vai ser _você_ que vai ter que tirar algo, e sim _eu_ que o tirarei. – Sherlock perguntou, numa voz irreconhecivelmente travessa.

Watson esbugalhou os olhos.

- Eu... eu... – Gaguejou.

- Na vez com o soldado, ficou por cima, não é? Aposto que sim. – Sherlock continuou. – E, como eu disse, não quero ser entediante e repetir a mesma coisa. Dessa vez as coisas vão ser diferentes. Agora, me diga, o que lê na minha roupa?

Watson enxugou uma gota de suor da testa com as costas da mão esquerda.

- Está animado com isso! – Exclamou, fitando o volume nítido nas calças do outro.

Sherlock boquiabriu-se.

- Está correto. Mas, bem, _isso_ não faz parte da minha roupa, então... – Recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, as mãos juntas em frente ao rosto naquele jeito tão dele.

- Estou livre, então? – Watson perguntou.

- Já sei! – Sherlock deu um pulinho, assustando o próprio Watson. – Aqui, ponha isso.

Watson fitou o cachecol estendido à sua frente.

- Sher, eu não... – Watson murmurou, mal reparando que chamara o amigo por um apelido carinhoso.

- Meu jogo, minhas regras. – Sherlock amarrou o cachecol nos olhos do loiro, sem cerimônias, como uma venda. – Deite-se na cama e não saía daí até eu voltar.

- Tá bom, tá bom, _docinho. _– Watson deitou-se, resmungando.

Os segundos que passou naquele céu azul-escuro sobre os olhos pareceram uma eternidade. Sua mente dava piruetas, imaginando o que Sherlock estava aprontado. O amigo passara de sóbrio à alcoólatra em uma noite, poderia passar de virgem a pederasta também.

Ouviu uma movimentação no quarto, ou melhor, _sentiu_ a movimentação. Era um dos truques que Sherlock lhe ensinara. Soube que Sherlock estava a centímetros de se sentar em sua cama antes mesmo dele o fazê-lo.

- Abra. – Pediu Sherlock com a voz terrivelmente doce, e Watson engoliu em seco ao pensar no que o moreno lhe pedira para abrir. Parecia que ele é quem sairia pederasta dessa história. – Eu disse, _abra_.

Sentiu o dedo em seu queixo antes do mais alto tocá-lo. Watson entendeu o recado e abriu a boca, deliberadamente, como uma criança que acabara de aprender uma lição.

Sherlock depositou um volume dentro da sua boca, redondo, espesso, liso. Por um momento, achou que seus instintos lhe traíram e julgou saber o que era aquela _coisa redonda_, e só pode pensar que Sherlock era definitivamente o pederasta dali. Mas, no mesmo instante, como se o próprio Sherlock estivesse caçoando dele, sentiu um gosto adocicado na língua e um líquido escorrer da ''bola'', e percebeu que havia se precipitado, de novo, sobre as intenções obscuras do amigo.

- Está bom? – Perguntou Sherlock, num gracejo sussurrante.

Watson concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Cortesia da Sra. Hudson. – Sherlock respondeu, sem necessidade. Watson já previra que aquilo eram as uvas que a senhora trouxera minutos antes para os dois, quando os flagrara. Só pôde presumir que a mulher deixara o cacho mergulhado na vasilha em cima da mesinha da sala, envergonhada demais para anunciar o presente e entregá-lo, enquanto Sherlock e Watson estavam no quarto.

Sentiu outra uva ser arrancada do cacho. Abriu a boca, mas a uva não veio. Seu destino foi o peito nu do loiro, sendo rolada para lá e para cá, dos mamilos ao umbigo, pelas mãos hábeis de Sherlock, deixando um rastro de água gelada por onde passava.

- Abra. – Sherlock repetiu, após se cansar de brincar com a uva pelo seu torso.

John abriu a boca e recebeu a uva, mas desta vez, antes mesmo de mordê-la, sentiu a língua deliberada do moreno invadir sua boca. Compartilhou aquela uva com o amigo, que seu peito acelerado já não achava que era um simples amigo assim.

- Você... – Watson abriu a boca para pedir, mas Sherlock calou-o com um dedo.

- Já entendi, não precisa gritar com esse corpo. – Sherlock disse, mas não parecia exatamente irritado. Passou a língua quente pelo rastro que a uva deixara no corpo do loiro.

Outra uva foi pega, e essa deslizou pelas pernas do doutor.

- Sher... – Watson murmurou, quando o outro passou a lamber suas coxas, dando uma sugada aqui e uma mordida ali. Imaginou há quanto tempo Sherlock planejara aquilo, ou sonhara com ter o doutor rendido daquela maneira.

Mais uma vez foi pega, e essa subiu, devagar, pela coxa direita do loiro, em direção à sua virilha. Ouviu um barulho e _sentiu_ a uva ser espremida, o líquido interior derramando pelas suas partes.

Antes mesmo que Watson pudesse gemer, Sherlock já havia feito todo o percurso da uva, com exceção de suas partes mais íntimas.

O loiro pressupôs que Sherlock estava procurando outra uva, pois um momento se passou e nenhum líquido fora, novamente, jogado pelas suas partes. Mas, quando fora abrir a boca para reclamar, sentiu uma boca, quente, suava e acolhedora, encobrir seus órgãos sexuais.

O loiro arquejou, e pôde jurar que não era a primeira vez que Sherlock fazia àquilo. Chupava-o com precisão, sabendo a hora de lamber, de mordiscar levemente, de sugar. Alternava, também, pela extensão do seu membro, que há muito já estava ereto, e pelos testículos. Certa vez, abocanhou o membro todo em sua boca.

- Abra. – Sherlock disse, e Watson abriu a boca para receber outra uva. – Eu disse, _abra_.

Dessa vez, compreendeu que a pederastia chegara. Em outras ocasiões, teria negado ficar por baixo, mas já estava para lá da sanidade para ousar negar alguma coisa. Sherlock o possuía, mesmo que ainda não o tivesse feito.

Abriu as pernas, vagarosamente, até onde a sua elasticidade permitia.

Sherlock apertou-lhe os calcanhares e fez suas pernas subirem. Talvez estivesse procurando uma posição para fazer o que havia de ser feito.

Sentiu uma das mãos de Sherlock abandonar seu calcanhar, mas não abaixou a perna. Ouviu, _não sentiu_, porque seus sentidos estavam à flor da pele graças àquele momento, outra uva ser arrancada do cacho. Ouviu-a ser espremida, e sentiu, mais pelo tato do que pelo verdadeiro ato de sentir, o líquido escorrer em sua entrada. Franziu o cenho. Líquido de uva não era exatamente o lubrificante que ele achava que funcionasse.

- Relaxe. – A voz do moreno, menos grave do que o habitual, o acalmou. Sabia que ele estava lendo seu corpo novamente, e não se importou. Era um mapa aberto e Sherlock poderia navegar sobre ele o quanto desejasse - o pensamento o assustou a principio, mas não o bastante para ele negá-lo.

Foi então que Sherlock fez o que Watson nunca imaginou que ele um dia faria, nem em seu sonho mais devasso. Sentiu, pelo tato, a língua do moreno deslizar-lhe pelas nádegas, ao redor de sua entrada.

Arfou quando ele o adentrou, de uma maneira que ele não lembrava ser possível, e se retirou. Não doía, pelo contrário, a saliva quente era calmante natural, mas a sensação era boa demais para ele poder controlar sua boca e respiração.

Sentiu, agora com todos os sentidos, quando a língua voltou a entrar, dessa vez sugando-o. Sentiu um ar um tanto gélido, poderia ser de seu hálito de menta, adentrar-lhe como um beijo de amante, suave e acolhedor.

As mãos dele deslizaram para suas nádegas e as apertaram. Depois, esticaram em direções opostas, abrindo caminho para sua língua quente.

Watson deslizou uma mão para seu próprio sexo, descobrindo, mesmo que quase estupidamente, que elas estavam livres. Pareciam pesar como chumbo, dormentes, mas ele tateou ao encontro do que queria. A sensação de Sherlock adentrando-o de sua própria maneira era boa demais para ele se controlar.

- Não. - Sherlock afastou suas mãos, antes mesmo do loiro atingir o umbigo. Watson se perguntou se o moreno estava a observar seu corpo e seus movimentos, e descobriu que sabia a resposta.

Mais três sugadas e estava feito.

O moreno voltou a levantar as pernas do loiro, que haviam se abaixado um pouco pelo cansaço.

Watson sabia que, _agora_, o momento chegara, depois dos preparativos feitos. _Sentia isso._

Sentiu um volume começar a adentrá-lo, e nada temeu. Não temia Sherlock antes, mesmo que o outro achasse o contrário, e não temeria agora.

Antes de adentrá-lo de todo, porém, Sherlock tirou as mãos de suas pernas e desatou, habilmente, o nó de sua venda. Tirou-a. A mensagem era clara: _'__'Quero olhar em teus olhos enquanto o faço''._

E ele o fez.

No começo, Watson se assustou. Não se dera conta de que o outro estava nu, por culpa da venda nos olhos. Imaginava-se se fora tão estúpido por não perceber nada quando ele tirara a roupa, ou se ele a tirara fora do quarto, quando fora buscar as uvas.

- John. – Sherlock chamou-o pelo primeiro nome, como poucos chamavam. Watson ergueu os olhos do corpo do moreno para os seus olhos, entendendo o recado.

O moreno adentrou-o, pouco há pouco. Uma dor latejante tomou o loiro, que arfou.

- John. – Sherlock chamou de novo, e Watson pôde ver, ou achou que pôde, uma traço de dor no próprio rosto do moreno, como se ele tivesse sentindo sua dor. – Meus olhos.

Watson tomou fôlego, alimentado por aqueles olhos azuis que o cobriam. O olhar do moreno o enchia de esperança e de um sentimento que ele não achou que pudesse sentir, depois de tanto tempo.

O moreno preencheu por completo, permanecendo naquela posição até o loiro se acostumar à invasão.

- Sherlock... – Watson arfou, quando o moreno passou a aumentar, gradativamente o ritmo.

- Johnny. – Sherlock chamou-o por um apelido que nunca usara.

As mãos do moreno, outrora frias como um cadáver, mas que agora estavam em brasas, passearam pelo peito do loiro, massageando. Sorriu, alvo, por fim.

- Está bom. – Watson sussurrou, já acostumado com a dor, que estava começando a ceder ao prazer.

- Percebi. – Notou o moreno, que não parara de olhá-lo nos olhos nem por um segundo.

Os ritmos aumentaram.

As mãos do moreno deslizaram para sua cintura, ajudando nos movimentos.

As mãos do loiro, por sua vez, deslizaram para seu próprio sexo.

- Não. – Sherlock deu-lhe um tapinha de leve nas costas de uma das mãos. – Ainda não.

Watson franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando em como o moreno notara suas mãos ou previra seu movimento, se não tirara os olhos dos seus.

O ritmo aumentou novamente.

- Johnny. – Sherlock enlaçou sua nuca e puxou-o para cima, sentando-o. Beijou sua boca com um fogo intenso, que não era do seu feitio ter.

- Sher... – Watson murmurou, entre beijos, abraçando as costas do moreno e juntando mais os seus corpos.

- _Mio amoré_. – Sherlock gracejou-o, ainda no ritmo forte e preciso das estocadas.

Watson se perguntou quanto tempo aquilo duraria. Ele próprio já estava chegando ao seu ápice, mesmo sem tocar o seu membro. Queria que aquilo durasse uma eternidade, se possível, naquela posição com o moreno; mas também queria sentir o prazer de um orgasmo com o homem que tomava por seu naquela noite.

Sherlock empurrou seu peito, com força, para longe, fazendo Watson deitar novamente.

- O quê...? – Watson reclamou, mas logo notou o que Sherlock planejara. Estava trocando de posição. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: o fim estava próximo.

O moreno arquejou as costas para trás e esticou as pernas, antes ajoelhadas, para frente. Loiro e moreno ficaram com os corpos entrelaçados, as pernas em direções opostas, os próprios corpos em direção opostos, como em um espelho.

Watson achou clichê e meloso, mas não pode evitar pensar na expressão ''alma gêmea'' enquanto observava o seu reflexo moreno e alto.

Aquela posição diminuía o atrito dos corpos e a aumentava a distância entre eles, mas, ainda assim, Watson achou deverás excitante.

Sherlock retomou o ritmo, os braços arqueados para trás em busca de apoio.

O loiro pensou novamente em alcançar o seu membro, mas descobriu que não precisava.

Mais algumas estocadas, e despejou seu líquido na própria barriga. O mundo girava e tomava cores, enquanto ele sentia o moreno entrar em seu próprio orgasmo. Só então notou que o moreno não usava camisinha. Era um pensamento imprudente, mas ele se pegou não se importando com isto. Não temia o moreno, não temeria sentir o líquido do moreno dentro de si, mesmo que fosse um pensamento sem cabimento.

Sherlock desabou em cima do loiro, arfante.

- Sher...? – Watson chamou.

- Eu também. – Sherlock sussurrou. Mesmo após um orgasmo, parecia prever os pensamentos do loiro. – Eu também, _mio amoré_.

Watson sorriu, e achou que devia estar com a expressão boba demais ou fofa demais, pois Sherlock também sorriu para ele. O moreno beijou-o, não com pressa ou fogo, mas com calma. O peito do loiro deu um solavanco, e ele soube que estava apaixonado, de novo.

- _Mio amoré. _– Sherlock sussurrou-lhe, mais uma vez, após os beijos.

Dormiram abraçados, nus, aninhados na cama, embalados por sonhos românticos.

_**SH & JW**_

Watson acordou com frio. Os braços quentes do mais alto já não estavam mais ali.

Abriu os olhos, mas percebeu que a bebida da noite anterior começava a dar o troco. Suas pupilas estavam pesadas demais, seu corpo dolorido demais, incluindo partes onde ele nunca tivera dores. Tentou levantar, mas desabou novamente na cama.

Dormiu, mais uma vez.

Acordou horas depois, com a luz do Sol irradiando por uma janela estreita do quarto. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas ainda assim a luz entrava. Estava um dia ensolarado lá fora, e chuvoso. Imaginou um arco-íris brincando naquele céu azul, e percebeu que não tinha esses pensamentos desde muito tempo. Não se dava ao luxo de tê-los.

Levantou-se, a dor menos forte, mas ainda presente. Arrastou os pés descalços para fora do recinto, se espreguiçando e bocejando no caminho. Seu corpo ainda doía, mas não tanto.

- Bom dia. – Disse num fio de voz ao moreno, que fitava a janela aberta da sala com um ar estranho.

- A Sra. Hudson fez chá. – O moreno apontou para a cozinha.

Watson fez seu desjejum, sozinho. Sherlock estava estranho, muito estranho.

Quando voltou à sala, o moreno ainda fitava a paisagem e seu reflexo no vidro, como se estivesse congelado ali.

- Bom dia, _mio amoré_. – Watson repetiu o apelido, com a voz manhosa. Aproximou-se do moreno e abraçou por trás, pela cintura, num abraço típico de namorados. – Dormiu bem? – Deu um beijinho no seu ouvido.

Sherlock virou o rosto, num ângulo que aproximava seus rostos e tentava deixava deixá-los um de frente para o outro.

- Que foi, amor? – Watson se aproximou para beijá-lo nos lábios. Sherlock não correspondeu ao beijo. – Algum problema?

- Sente. – O moreno indicou o sofá.

Watson franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu. Puxou o pulso do outro para si, numa tentativa de sentar o moreno em seu colo, mas este se desvencilhou.

- O que foi? – Watson apertou o olhar. Alguma estava _terrivelmente_ errada. – Você está... estranho?

- Estou perfeitamente normal. – Sherlock sussurrou, na defensiva.

Watson abriu a boca, mas nada disse. Uma verdade aflorava em sua mente.

- Sher, nós meio que... ontem à noite. – Tentou explicar, como se falasse com uma criança bipolar.

- Não significou nada. – Sherlock foi até a gaveta da estante próxima e tirou outro adesivo de nicotina de lá.

- Como? – Watson gritara, quase se engasgando com as palavras.

- Estava tentando descobrir como o Moriarty fez para interpretar o personagem gay e me enganar. Queria entrar na mente dele. Fiz minha própria versão de um ontem à noite, e parece que você aprovou.

Watson boquiabriu-se.

- Então... tudo aquilo...? – As palavras se perdiam na boca, tamanha surpresa. – aquilo tudo... era outro testezinho seu...?

- Sim. – Sherlock falou, tão naturalmente que irritou a fera mais profunda do médico.

Watson fitou-o, incrédulo, por longos minutos. Uma raiva e descrença borbulhando no peito.

- O que foi? – Sherlock perguntou, colando mais adesivos no braço.

- Você é um... cretino. – Watson balbuciou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas num ângulo furioso.

- Não achou que seríamos... namoradinhos, depois de ontem, não é? – Sherlock disse, num tom de voz quase de deboche. – Que iríamos andar de mãos dadas por aí? Que iríamos trocar beijinhos na Tower Bridge? Que iríamos trocar presentes ao som do Big Ben? Que iríamos subir agarradinhos na London Eye e trocarmos juras de amor para toda Londres? Não achou que faríamos isso, não é? Pois bem, não seria do meu feitio fazê-lo.

Watson, mais uma vez, ficou sem palavras. Dessa vez, de plena compreensão. Queria esmurrar o moreno, mas... Ele mesmo não faria tudo o que o outro citara. Não era do feitio de Sherlock fazê-lo, e também não seria do de Watson. Não imaginava, nem no sonho mais apaixonado, fazer aquele tipo de coisa com o moreno. Aquele... não era ele, por mais surpreendente que sua paixão dissesse o contrário. Não era do tipo que namoraria o moreno e sairia de casa para fazer todas aquelas coisas.

- Sabe que nunca faríamos isso. – Sherlock disse, pegando a caderneta de partitura.

- Então... como ficamos? – O médico perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Ficamos como sempre estivemos. Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, nada mais, nada menos. – O moreno pegou o violino.

Watson levantou-se, o ar estava embaraçador demais para continuar ali.

- Vou ir comprar alguns comprimidos para ressaca. Quer um? – Perguntou.

Sherlock negou com a cabeça. E Watson imaginou que aquilo, afinal, fosse um castigo pessoal que o próprio Sherlock estava se empregando: ter aquela dor da ressaca por ter usado o amigo.

Desceu as escadas do duplex. Um misto de raiva, paixão, surpresa e, por deuses, até um pouco de alívio, misturados em sua mente.

Já na rua, parou, por um momento, fitando o apartamento em que morava, o moreno que voltara para a janela.

Ouviu Sherlock compor uma canção que ele nunca ouvira. E, poderia ser sua mente apaixonada lhe pregando uma peça ou a chuva fraca batendo em seus ouvidos, mas ouviu Sherlock _cantar_.

Sorriu, se dando conta de que conhecia a canção. A melodia era grandiosa, a letra romancista, dolorida e esperançosa. A música era no mesmo idioma do apelido pelo qual Sherlock o chamara na noite anterior, Italiano.

Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, com a emoção ou a chuva. Era uma canção de amor.

- _Mio amoré. _– Segredou, aos risos, dando as costas para o duplex. A partir dali, sempre, em sua mente, chamaria o outro por aquele nome. Sempre.

Não foi uma surpresa, de fato, quando voltou da farmácia e encontrou o moreno deitado na cama, dormindo profundamente ou inalando os cheiros da noite anterior que ainda estavam no colchão.

Se encaminhou até a janela onde o moreno compôs a música.

Escrita na caderneta de partitura aberta, erguida por um pedestal até ficar à altura dos olhos, estava o nome da nova composição, juntamente com uma dedicatória:

''_Mio amoré_

_Em homenagem ao Johnny _

_Sempre.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: <strong>Ae, ae, ae, primeira fanfic dessa shipp que me conquistou de um jeito inexplicável e quase sobrenaturalmente, Sherlock/Watson. Não me pergunte o porquê, mas eu AMEI o casal logo no piloto da série. E, ah, sim, a músiquinha final da fic, a tocada pelo Sherlock, seria a ''Per Amorre'', da Zizi Possi ( http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=ZSOBU53QceU )

**Nota da Beta: **OMG, essa fic é muito perfeita! A primeira fic de Sherlock Holmes que eu beto e leio! E eu sequer conheceria a série se não fosse esse lindo do CastielTheAngel *-*

Foi sacanagem o que o Sherlock fez com o John, fiquei morrendo de dó! Mas acho que ele não queria estragar a amizade =/


End file.
